


Best man

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Harry, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogę też? :D Larry, Harry poznaje Louisa na ślubie Liama i Danielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best man

  Harry całuje Danielle w policzek i ściska dłoń Liama.  
  Cieszy się ich szczęściem i jest dumny z siebie, bo to on zmusił Danielle, swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, by dała szansę Liamowi. Co prawda wtedy go nie znał, ale Liam wystarczająco długo o nią zabiegał, choć panicznie bał się Harry’ego, co sam chłopak uważał za zabawne. Dopiero długie zapewnienia Liama o tym, że jest tylko przyjacielem Danielle, a nie jej chłopakiem oraz przyznanie się przed nim, że jest gejem doprowadziły do tego, że Payne podwoił swoje wysiłki w zdobyciu panny Peazer.  
  Tak więc Harry jest naprawdę szczęśliwy i dumny, i wzrusza się w kościele, kiedy państwo młodzi składają sobie przysięgę, i rzuca ryżem, kiedy wychodzą z kościoła i jest nieco zazdrosny o fakt, że to nie on zawozi ich na przyjęcie, ale mimo wszystko cieszy się niemal tak samo, jakby to był jego ślub.  
  Kiedy wchodzi na ślicznie ozdobioną salę i składa nowożeńcom życzenia (przy których nie obyło się bez łez i uśmiechów,  i zapewnień o tym, że będzie dobrym ojcem chrzestnym dla ich przyszłego dziecka), a także podaje im kwiaty i prezent, który przejmuje drużba pana młodego, na którego Harry nie zwraca większej uwagi, mężczyzna odsuwa się i zdejmuje przewieszony przez szyję aparat i zaczyna robić zdjęcia. Jest profesjonalnym fotografem, co skrzętnie wykorzystał Liam, choć Danielle nie była co do tego pomysłu przekonana („Powinieneś się bawić na naszym weselu, Harry!”) – jednak Harry nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Kocha robić zdjęcia, a i tak nie ma partnera, z którym mógłby tańczyć przez całą noc do białego rana. A jeśli dzięki temu uniknie obściskiwania się z przypadkowymi koleżankami Danielle i tłumaczenia, dlaczego nie ma ochoty na nic więcej – niech tak będzie.  
  Harry robi zdjęcia wszystkim gościom i parze młodej. Szczególnie upodobał sobie małą dziewczynkę w białej sukience z czerwonymi kwiatuszkami, która kręciła się między nogami ludzi, pokazując swoje niepełne uzębienie. Jednak kiedy Harry ponownie nakierowuje obiektyw na pana młodego i przesuwa się nieco w prawo,  _zamiera._  Patrzy na najbardziej olśniewającego mężczyznę, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.  
  Mężczyzna ma opaloną skórę, tak, jakby właśnie wrócił z szalonych wakacji gdzieś w ciepłych krajach. Jego karmelowe włosy ułożone są w idealnego quiffa, choć i tak wydają się być uroczo roztrzepane. Niebieskie, lazurowe niczym ocean tęczówki otoczone są długimi, naprawdę długimi czarnymi rzęsami, a po przybliżeniu widzi także piegi rozsypane po całej opalonej twarzy. Jego usta – dosyć wąskie i w barwie malin – rozciągają się w uśmiechu, pojawiają się zmarszczki wokół oczu, a białe zęby lśnią w uśmiechu, kiedy otwiera wargi i zaśmiewa się z czegoś, co powiedział któryś z gości. A ten śmiech! Jego śmiech brzmi jak setki malutkich dzwoneczków, jak łopot motylich skrzydeł i kojarzy się z czymś cudownym i miłym, i znajomym.  
  I Harry nie jest świadomy, ile razy nacisnął przycisk migawki, robiąc zdjęcia. (Później Danielle i Liam, oglądający fotografie z wesela będą musieli zgrać 69 zdjęć Louisa na płytę dla Harry’ego.)  
  W końcu kolejka gości składających życzenia maleje i wszyscy zasiadają do stołu. Jedzą i piją, i śmieją się, i Harry robi to samo, choć jego wzrok co i rusz wędruje do chłopaka zajmującego miejsce po lewej stronie Liama, co nie jest łatwe, kiedy on sam siedzi obok Danielle. Je niewiele, bo nie może się skupić i ręce mu się trzęsą, i jest to naprawdę żałosne, bo czuje się jak nastolatka, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, więc w końcu bierze się w garść, zaciska palce na aparacie i oddaje się swojej pasji. (Co skutkuje kolejną setką zdjęć Louisa.)  
  Para młoda wychodzi na środek w swoim pierwszym tańcu, potem dochodzą następni ludzie i Harry naprawdę ma zajęcie, ale jego wzrok w dalszym ciągu wędruje do nieziemskiego chłopaka, który dalej siedzi przy stole, podbierając brodę na dłoni, z uśmiechem przypatrując się tańczącemu tłumowi.  
  Kiedy następuje przerwa i wszyscy ponownie zasiadają na swoich miejscach, mężczyzna stuka nożem w kieliszek i wstaje, odchrząkując cicho. Harry obserwuje go i robi mu się gorąco, więc jest wdzięczny za to, że jego twarz zakrywa aparat.  
 - Witajcie na ślubie Danielle i Liama. Tak tylko przypominam, gdyby ktoś nie wiedział – urywa, gdy wszyscy zanoszą się śmiechem. – Jako świadek pana młodego powinienem chyba powiedzieć wam kilka anegdot o kawalerskim życiu Liama oraz o tym, jak bardzo się ono zmieni po tym ślubie. Niestety, nic takiego powiedzieć nie mogę, bo Liam był cholernie nudnym facetem i  _naprawdę_  nie mam pojęcia, co Danielle w nim zobaczyła.  
  Goście ponownie się śmieją, a Danielle uśmiecha się pod nosem, ściskając dłoń Liama.  
 - Mówię poważnie! Liam nie pije, nie pali, nie przeklina i zawsze słucha się mamusi. Nie wiem, jakim cudem zdołałem go namówić na tatuaż, ale zaraz po wyjściu ze studia tatuaży chciał mi skopać tyłek. Ale… Cóż. Danielle. Liam. Kocham was. I wiem, że wy kochacie siebie. I nic więcej wam nie potrzeba. Zdrowie pary młodej!  
  Harry uśmiecha się, robiąc zdjęcia i kiedy muzyka ponownie rozbrzmiewa, decyduje się usiąść i napić czegoś chłodnego, bo czuje krople potu spływające po czole. I nie, wcale nie chodzi o pewnego gorącego drużbę. Kiedy nalewa sobie soku do szklanki, widzi go kątem oka; rozkłada butelki z alkoholem na stołach, po czym znów zajmuje swoje miejsce. I mimo, że Harry panicznie się boi i cóż – powinien robić zdjęcia – decyduje się do niego podejść. Z bijącym sercem i spoconymi dłońmi, które stara się ukradkiem wytrzeć o spodnie, staje koło niego.  
 - Ekhem – odchrząkuje niezdarnie. – Cześć.  
  Mężczyzna przenosi na niego swoje spojrzenie, a jego oczy migoczą, przez co nogi Harry’ego omal się nie uginają.  
 - Witaj.  
  Harry stoi niezręcznie, przestępując z nogi na nogę, niepewien co powinien dalej zrobić. Cała odwaga, którą w sobie zebrał, odpłynęła. Jednak mężczyzna przejmuje inicjatywę, wskazując na miejsce Liama, tym samym zapraszając go, by usiadł.  
 - Jesteś Harry, prawda? – pyta łagodnym głosem, z cwanym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Dużo o tobie słyszałem… Jestem Louis, tak przy okazji.  
  Harry uśmiecha się, choć czuje, jak oblewa go pot. Co Louis mógł o nim słyszeć? Czy już wie, że jest gejem? Czy za chwilę skrzyczy go i powie, żeby od niego odszedł? Czy może Harry go obrzydza? A może Liam opowiedział mu jakieś gorszące lub upokarzające go historie?  _Nie!_ , zganił się w myślach.  _Kto jak kto, ale nie Liam._  Tak więc Harry po prostu się uśmiecha jak idiota, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
 - Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu poznam tego idealnego Harry’ego Stylesa – ciągnie Louis i Harry’emu robi się gorąco.  
   _Pamięta moje nazwisko!  
_  - Oto jestem – kiwa głową, nieporadnie wskazując na siebie.  
  Louis chichocze, mierząc go spojrzeniem.  
 - Liam miał rację. Jesteś całkiem uroczy, Harry. Och,  _rumienisz się!  
_   Harry ma ochotę zniknąć.  
 - Danielle także sporo o tobie mówiła – przyznaje Louis. – Była pewna, że od razu mi się spodobasz i… cóż, nie myliła się.  
  Harry naprawdę chce zniknąć.  
  Zaraz.  
  Spodobasz się?  
  Harry mruga, patrząc na Louisa, który przekrzywia głowę, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.  
 - Zatańczymy? – pyta Harry ochrypłym głosem, a mężczyzna natychmiast kiwa głową.  
  I nie jest to ostatni taniec podczas tego wesela.  
  I nie jest to ich ostatnie spotkanie.  
  I, cóż, Danielle i Liam mieli do zgrania  _naprawdę_  dużo zdjęć Louisa.


End file.
